A new love
by XxRedLucarioxX
Summary: A royXpeach pairing and a little zeldaXmarth! A Sakura festival is going on and that means confessions! who will confess who?


A new love

The Smash Mansion was loud! Why? That's because there was a festival going on and everyone was trying to set up for the festival. There were numerous chairs and tables, and the Sakura Trees were almost blooming. It was the Sakura Festival! The Sakura Trees were in bloom this spring and Master Hand decided to let the Smashers have fun, instead of battling everyday.

"Hmm... those chairs should go over there," answered the blonde haired Princess.

"Okay Peach!" said the two brothers. They moved along.

"Hey, hey Peach! Where should these go?" asked the Eskimo Twins.

"Oh, those lanterns could go to Pokemon Trainer. He's in charge of lanterns," said the toadstool Princess. Peach was in charge of the whole Sakura festival. She knew how to perk up everything and to make it romantic and perfect. She knew some smashers had love interests so she wanted it to be perfect for them and for the Sakura Festival.

"Okay," said Popo and Nana. They walked off and gave it to Pokemon Trainer. He was setting up the lanterns and his Charizard helped him. Ivysaur and Squirtle were doing something else.

"Hmm... let's see. Chairs, check. Tables, check. Lanterns, check. The food is ready, the games are ready, the girls have received their yukata's (a type of kimono (for those who don't know)) and the guys have too (I forgot the what the guys kimonos were called).

_Everything's going perfect as planned. Great! No wonder I'm called Queen of Love... thought Peach. _She looked around, it was only sunset. Only a few more hours before the it started.

"Peach, everything's ready," exclaimed the brunette haired Princess.

"Okay Zelda. I can't wait until tonight. Everything's going to be great," said Peach excitedly.

"Do not worry Peach," said Zelda as she smiled. Zelda was there for Peach everytime she was needed and she was happy. Whoever made fun of Peach would meet a ball of fire in there pants.

"Princess Zelda! Princess Zelda!" exclaimed some smashers.

"Yes?" answered Zelda.

"Umm... could you help us with the yukata's?" they asked. _Wow, she is so pretty, they thought._

"Sure," said Zelda. She walked with the smashers.

Peach was making sure everything was okay for the evening. _Now that Master Hand kicked out the Smashers who didn't make it in Brawl, it's been lonely. I really miss them... thought Peach._ She bumped into somebody because she wasn't paying attention.

"Oops, I'm sorry," said Peach.

"It's okay, Peach," said the familiar voice.

_Wait a minute... this voice sounds familiar to me, she thought. _She looked at the person.

"Oh my! It is you!" exclaimed Peach.

"Yeah, its been a while, Peach," said the red headed boy.

"Roy! I've missed you so! Everyone's been sad now that you and the other smashers aren't here," said Peach.

"Is that so? I'm glad you're okay," said Roy.

"Yeah, what about you?" said Peach.

"Well I got a letter and I had to go back," said Roy. He remembered that day he got the letter...

_Flashback_

A letter came in the doorway. Roy picked it up and read it.

_Dear Roy,_

_How are you? Now that you're not here, I've been sad. I miss you and I hope you come back to visit us. I heard you didn't make it to Brawl so I'm sorry to hear that. But you are always welcome here is Ostia! You are the Prince of Eliwood! So come back and visit me soon! I'm looking forward to it! I'll never forget you! Lilina._

"Oh man. Lilina? I thought she forgot about me," said Roy. He dropped the letter as if it burned him. He had a new love now... but who was it?

_End of flashback_

"Yeah all that stuff happened," said Roy.

"So will you join us? The Sakura Festival?" questioned Peach.

"Of course. I never miss your Sakura Fesitvals," said Roy.

Which was true, Roy never missed the Sakura Festival. Whenever there was a Sakura Festival, there were always confessions. Roy tried to confess to her, but didn't have the courage too. So he thought he'd confess next year, but since he didn't make it in Brawl, he regretted it. He was going to confess today before the day ended. He always loved Peach with her pretty blue eyes, her blonde like hair, her sing song like voice and her carefree personality.

"I'm happy you're able to join us. I was hoping you would this year," the toadstool blonde haired Princess said.

So everything was ready for the big night! The lanterns were ready, the food was done, everybody was changed into their yukata's.

"Wow, look at Princess Zelda!" exclaimed some smashers.

Zelda was so beautiful! Her hair was the same but the beautiness was dazzling. Her eyes sparkled at the moon's light, her hair was soft like silk, her skin was as pearly like... well a pearl. Some smashers were so amazed by her beautiness.

"Wow, Zelda sure looks gorgeous," said the red haired boy to Peach. She nodded with agreement.

"I wonder if she'll have any confessions... this year. Every year, no one confessed to her, because she was so beautiful, no one even got close to her. She even said she wanted to be loved, sometime she hates when no one sees her as a regular girl, but as a goddess and only be praised," said Peach.

Roy was so surprised how Peach was. She was smooth and caring about the Princess. That's why he loved her, she always thought of someone else...

_Now's my chance! It's now or never in my life ever again! Come on Roy, thought Roy._ "Uhh... Peach, there's something I want to tell you," said Roy.

"Yes, go ahead," answered Peach. She looked at Roy with those awesome blue eyes. She looked so beautiful in her yukata. It was white with Sakura blosseums on the corner.

"I-I-I... really love you," confessed the red headed prince.

"Oh? Really?" questioned the blonde haired Princess.

He grabbed her and kissed her passionately. He loved her, and he couldn't stop the feeling, he wanted to be with her forever.

Peach blushed and returned the favor by kissing him back.

"Look! Peach and Roy are together now!" shouted a smasher. They all looked at them while Roy and Peach broke apart and blushed.

Zelda was a little jealous, finding love was hard for her. Link loved Samus and they were together. Peach and Roy were together. Nana couldn't be with anyone because of her twin brother Popo was so protective. She was thinking so much, she was pulled away from somebody. The Hyrulian Princess was about to scream but she heard his voice...

"Shhhh... you must be quiet," said the smooth voice.

Zelda was quiet. she turned around to see it was the blue haired Prince with the sword, Falchion.

"Marth what are you-" Zelda was trailed off.

"You're as beautiful as a sakura tree that has bloomed, I love you Zelda," said the blue haired boy.

He gave her a small kiss and then hugged her lovingly. Zelda returned the hug and smiled. _Thank you... I finally found him... thought Zelda._

The Sakura Trees were blooming. Some of them bloomed and they were so beautiful. The fragrence of the Sakura flower was so pretty.

"Wow... they are so pretty," said Peach.

"They're not as pretty as you though... Peach," said Roy. He kissed her again while the Sakura Trees glistened in the moon's moonlight.


End file.
